108372-while-on-the-topic-of-attunement-reputation-step
Content ---- Run Adventures, they give faction rep and are a source for gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- Good to know those are the fastest, cheers dude. | |} ---- 32K is a lot I give you that. It would be nice to have a way to get faction rep from PvP too I agree, but there are ways to do so right now that fit your description in the OP. Adventures and dungeons both give faction rep, and you can always just do the zone quests for the faction rep and since you're so over leveled you would blow them apart very quickly. Your best bet is run WoTW as it's a very fast adventure if you have a group who know exactly what to do. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed! | |} ---- ---- But if your fighting in PvP content for your scummy faction, wouldn't one also assume that they should get some rep for it too :) | |} ---- I'm not going to flame somebody like you. You're civil and articulate and rather funny. I will say however, that I have the right to "complain" or "provide feedback" in whatever way that I want (within reason of course)! :) I'm passionate about the game and I would like to continue playing and preparing alts to do the end game. Just saying how I feel. | |} ---- Chua not debating right to complain. Chua just not agree with complaint :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Stop fighting chua on words! Chua short sentences, word waste of time. Pleasing human with conversation. | |} ---- trading one type of daily for another lol :P | |} ---- ---- While I agree with your premise, you don't end up close to capped. I think on average you end up like 12k rep short. Maybe less if you ran a lot of adventures while leveling. Otherwise my short, furry, murderous friend you are correct. | |} ---- Chua ended with only 4k left to obtain at 50 | |} ---- I had a lot more to go than that. I didn't PvP at all. Wasn't an issue, though. Ran plenty of WotW and Seige before starting attunment. | |} ---- ---- Pretty sure I'm on this guy's ignore but I disagree with this. My standpoint is fundamentally it does not make since that one would fight (literally) for his or her faction but not gain reputation with that faction. I know it's a game but even so, it doesn't make sense. P.S. I haven't done any PVP and I was in Beta. I just find it a bit silly. Don't even get me started on humans not being able to communicate with other humans crossfaction lol | |} ---- Oh come on, that's ridiculous. It's "The Dominion" faction. It only makes sense that you'd get far more reputation for, say facing down the enemies of the Emperor in glorious combat than... I dunno, playing wedding planner to a bunch of space bunnies. I capped my own rep by chasing Pronto the Peep around the Grimvault off and on - hardly the stuff raiding legends are made of. Regardless it's an indefensible waste of time that serves no purpose and demonstrates no skill. As someone currently levelling my second character to 50 with a lot of PVP (because leveling through empty zones I've done before gets dull quick) I'm not looking forward to this tedious timesink that proves nothing other than that my life priorities may well be somewhat misaligned. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's my opinion, like it, or don't like it. Don't try to turn it into a personal war cause 0 cupcakes given | |} ---- And here we go. Every step of the attunement will now be systematically questioned in order of perceived pain. We turned down a bad road earlier this week. As for this specific post, if you played the game properly and did quests all the way to 50, you should end up with no more than about 4000 rep. That's just 2-3 days. | |} ---- But if you're that hardcore PvP, why are you interested in raid attunement? That's the end of a PvE progression, which you didn't do. | |} ---- That wasn't meant as a personal attack? It was just an argument. @Lethality "if you played the game properly" Like Thebluemeani and me pointed out leveling up doing pvp is playing the game properly too. Leveling up doing PVP doesn't just mean you are a hardcore pvp player. It also means that you don't want to grind quests all day and find this option to level up more fun. | |} ---- ---- You're right; that wasn't the proper way to term it. But, raiding is the end of a PvE progression path, so not sure why players would be expected to enter it after a PvP progression path without extra work. The end game PvP progression is Arenas or Warplots. | |} ---- Following that statement would also mean that players who level up through pvp should have a higher pvp rating than those who didn't. But that isn't the case. | |} ---- It might; perhaps thats a suggestion for Carbine? I'm not really a PvPer. But on the surface I don't think it applies... the PvE leveling progression path offers statistical improvement through gear just like the PvP leveling path. It's only at the endgame where the gear really diverges (for any real meaning). The currency you earn (Renown vs Prestige) are both different, etc. It's not an exact parallel I guess, but they both seem to have distinct level up and elder game options. If I leveled up via PvE, would I expect to roll into Warplots with stacks of Prestige, etc? | |} ---- ---- ---- why is this a problem? | |} ---- i knew you would like this idea haha | |} ---- ---- I agree too, there should be some faction rep earned via PvP even if its small. | |} ---- I guess my point was give us more options to get rep. As other posters suggested run Adventures you need the gear for the next step anyways. Crimelords and War of the Wilds best bet to get fast rep with your main faction. | |} ---- ---- when did Carbine say that? | |} ---- Because it's an RPG and is all about character progression. Not account progression. | |} ---- They don't have to; the genre does it for them. | |} ---- When every game is created exactly the same then the genre will actually matter here | |} ---- ---- ---- There's no need to be disrespectful. Just because someone disagrees with you, doesn't mean they're not thinking. I don't PvP, so I don't have any Rating or PvP tokens on my character. I play solo so I don't have any Renown. etc. etc. etc. To say you should get all the shinies for all the different kinds of content just by doing one of them is what doesn't make sense to me. You get rewards for what you do that apply to the thing you did. Clearly the factions put more weight behind the people who are out in the world making it safer than they do the people who do simulated combat all day. :) | |} ---- Thought that question was aimed at having just generally more account related stuff not necessarily attunement though. I'd have to rewatch it to be sure, but I do vaguely remember them saying they'd like to do more account based unlocks and "can' do it but through a messy manner atm and they'd like to streamline it more or something along those lines... | |} ---- That is true. There should be some rep attained from winning (not from killing blows), and 20% of it from losing. Yea that probably will mean more afkers in BGs, so maybe make those people LOSE rep from wall-running haha. There's also no reason why rep has to be completely done before starting the adventures/dungeon steps. Should let us gain rep alongside running adventures and dungeons and world bosses. | |} ---- ---- And it starts. One thing in the attunment gets nerfed, then people cry about more stuff that needs nerfed. First the sliver requirement, then the rep, then the raids? God I really hope Carbine can brush the casuals crys off their shoulders and keep this game hardcore. Otherwise there is no reason to play this game over WoW. Please do not give in to more unnecessary nerfs because the casual player can't/cant be bothered to do it. | |} ---- It's a legitimate question to ask really though and no harm in asking it. Why not just contribute your stance/perspective on the matter instead of going the "argh them there casuals are at it again!". It doesn't help anyone when you do this stuff... Whether an opinion is for or against an idea/suggestion/request by having people present their stance it helps with the evolution of the game in question. I obviously can't force you to do this, but I would be genuinely interested to read what you think and why. | |} ---- And it starts. One small adjustment in the attunement process, then people start crying that next, content will become easier. First, the completely unrelated to raids difficulty of the silver dungeon step, then, the completely unnecessary, lengthy, and time blocking step of reps might get an adjustment. What's next? Actually matching the difficulty of the content with the rewards provided by it? I really hope Carbine can brush the ePeen obssessed wannabe hardcore crys off their shoulders, and keep this game difficult, challenging, but remove needless timesinks that do nothing to establish skill or reward effort. Otherwise, there's no reason to play this game at all, if it's nothing but a time gated time sink that isn't fun or rewarding to play. Please continue to streamline the process so that we can continue to enjoy your great game, without being forced to do stupid, meaningless time wasting garbage. | |} ---- Stop assuming people want to nerf dungeons/raids. People are just tired of steps that are only there to waste yes waste the players time. Reputation grind has no difficulty its just a process. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Please reread the thread. Thank you. | |} ---- I did. OP chose PVP to level knowing there was no rep associated. OP chose to skip content and rep. OP deserves the grind for PVE based content. | |} ---- When the game is created for multiple ways to level, why should people be hindered if they choose one way but not the other? | |} ---- PVP is not PVE content. Not that hard to understand. | |} ---- Then while leveling, if you go to a battleground, a big warning should come up and say "IF YOU CHOOSE TO LEVEL THIS WAY YOU WILL CREATE A MASSIVE, HEADACHE INDUCING TIME GATE BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN START YOUR LENGTHY TIME GATED ATTUNEMENT PROCESS". Then, maybe you'd have a point. As it is, there is no "right" way to level. Get off your high horse, please. Oh, I also leveled solely through quests, only did STL once at 20 to see what it was like, and never touched PvP. I finished my leveling process at 22k rep. So, still a grind. | |} ---- so you feel then the only way you can get rep is through PvE? Why? | |} ---- I can easily reverse your comment. If i do not pvp, only doing pve content i should have everything that is pvp related no? Why people should be hindered? It goes both ways i think. | |} ---- not in this aspect. I'm not saying I should have a full thing of prestige when I do PvE as I level. But to assume that players that PvP shouldn't get rep for killing the opposite faction is crazy. | |} ---- What about PVP and PVE do you not understand? They are two different types of in-game content. One where you have Faction against Faction. The other putting player verse NPC. PVP has little to do with the storyline(s) in this game. They are not equals. They should not be treated like equals. The only rep you should get from PVP would be a PVP faction that counted towards a percentage of over all Exile/Dom rep but not enough to completely bypass the entire PVE content of the game. | |} ---- So because you chose not to research end-game content you screwed yourself with the way the game is currently setup for rep. No ones fault but your own. And by the way, if you were only at 22k, you didnt complete all the zones. JS. | |} ---- But you have everything pvp related even when only doing questing. There is no pvp content you have to work towards to unlock because you didn't pvp. Yet its the other way around. *edit* I'm not saying there should be content that is is barred behind a quest or something. Where you need to grind rep through pvp because that would be silly too. I find this whole discussion just idiotic. We're talking about something that doesn't require skill, you don't need to know the ins and outs of your class. You don't need a group to accomplish it. A bot could do it. So why does the assumption exist that rep grind is hardcore and needs to be one of the steps that are necessary to see if you're ready to raid. Is the last raid boss the host of jeopardy and asks trivia question about the lore of the game? If so than I could understand why we would need to grind quests etc. | |} ---- I was just wondering why we always put walls between pve and pvp. But i'm not against getting rep for pvping. They can easily introduce a system that allow you to select which rep you want before entering a BG. Just to comment and trying not to derail this thread, I just think pve and pvp should all be together. There always been a fight between pve and pvp making pvp look like a mini game inside a pve world and not part of it. We have no more world PvP as special pvp gear and stats have been introduce to MMOs. I think it's time for MMOs company to rethink that model. If i had to chose i would prefer a pvp server but ill get my butt kick by people with special gear and stats. So i decided to roll on a pve server. There is obviously a big problem there. Just to say don't be surprise if people on both side will deny you what it would be logic for you to have. | |} ---- ---- Rep grinds have nothing to do with character progression.....they are purely a time sink. | |} ---- There is no ETA officially stated...yet | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If I could like this post 10 more times I would. I'd love to finish up my alts to 50, but right now, my stalker is raiding. By the time I catch them up, they'll be 3+ months behind on elder gems. Though in the grand scheme of things, that's only like...3 ability points. | |} ---- Well all know how picky players can get with "minimum requirements". | |} ---- Without casuals, you wouldnt have a game to even log in to. Like it or not, the majority of gamers are "casual". I dont care what market or what product you sell, you ALWAYS cater to the majority if you expect to make a profit. Careful what you ask for. You just might get it. | |} ---- Yeah, that worked out great for WoW and the mundane, homogenized pile of crap it turned into when they tipped the scales too far. Oh wait. Losing 600-800k subscribers every quarter, now. There's a balance to be had. When everyone has everything there's no motivation, reason or sense of achievement. | |} ---- ---- ----